(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device, more particularly, to a plastic screen panel connecting device which facilitates an easy and secure connection between two adjacent screen panels.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The plastic screen panel has been widely used in partitioning offices. This kind of screen panel can be assembled on site to form an individual space for staff. This screen panel really provides convenience in our modem office. On the other hand, there are many designs in the configuration of the screen panel and each of them has their own characteristic. But no matter which configuration the screen panel inherits, the connecting device between two adjacent screen panels is a T or L shape metal bracket. This metal bracket has a plurality of holes where the screws can pass through to fix the metal bracket to two adjacent screen panels, accordingly, so those two adjacent screen panels can be fastened together.
Normally, the metal plate is attached to the upper part or the lower part of the screen panel. But the connection provided by the metal bracket between two adjacent screen panels is poor. On the other hand, the metal bracket is naked without any cover, accordingly, the metal bracket becomes a potentially dangerous part in the office. If our skin contacts with the metal bracket accidentally, our skin will be injured. If our clothing contacts it, the clothing will be damaged. Furthermore, at the present stage, no cover is provided for the metal bracket. As a result, the integrity and the appearance of the screen panel is lost.
As described above, the connection between two adjacent screen panels is too weak to sustain an impact. Once the screen panel is hit, the screen panel is easily inclined. From the above description, even if the conventional connecting device can reach a certain effect, it cannot last for a long time.